Hello Darkness, My Old Friend
by Villain
Summary: Kyle and Cartman won't ever escape the chemistry between them until it overcomes them both.


A/N: Kyman's back, baby, with a vengeance.

…

**Hello Darkness, My Old Friend**

The ragged burgundy beanie clung valiantly to his curls, slouching down the back of his skull. Misting rain glittered on the wool, dressing him with a sheen of moisture that shifted in the grayish light of the day. He huddled into his sagging cable-knit sweater, hoping some warmth might magically seep down from the beige cocoon to his skinny legs clad in threadbare corduroy pants. As he walked briskly along his shoes clacked neatly on the pavement, and to him the rhythm sounded like the ticking of a clock. He'd always hated that sound.

Kyle squinted, green eyes framed by thick tortoiseshell glasses. The rain had frosted the lenses until he walked into a world of fog. Slipping them down his nose, he peered up at the street sign and sighed. He didn't know whether he wanted the walk to take longer or if he just wanted to get it over with. Glancing either way to check the road, he sprinted across. Stone buildings rose up gloomily on either side of the narrow side street, a typical New England Winter devoid of color. He missed Colorado with the abundance of evergreen trees that promised color through every season. But maybe the doldrums of Winter were somewhat trumped by the almost unearthly beauty of Fall. During his first Autumn in Massachusetts Kyle had been dazzled by the patchwork quilt nature had woven out of harvest colors.

Between two ruddy brick buildings was a narrow stone staircase, winding up the incline to the next block. He took them two by two, building enough momentum to jump the crumbling steps right before they peaked at the top. Stumbling slightly on the slippery wet ground, Kyle managed not to fall into the garbage bins lining the alleyway. Crossing his arms defensively over his chest, he bit his lower lip, staring straight ahead at a black door. Stretched either way along the alley were the backs of apartment buildings or brownstone houses. A cat was cleaning itself on an awning, and a murder of crows was busily devouring refuse from an overturned trashcan the raccoons must have already ransacked.

He flinched when the black door opened and Cartman's face loomed out of the gloom. One hand dropped reflexively to pull the edge of his sweater down, the other curling against his chest. Kyle looked at a point between Cartman's ear and his shoulder, willing the brown eyes out of his peripheral. A finger crooked towards him, unmistakably beckoning him in. Obediently, Kyle crossed the alley and ducked underneath Cartman's arm into the house.

It was warm and smelled of cinnamon. That only made this entire arrangement worse, how disturbingly normal Cartman's surface life had become.

A thin stream of air whistled past his lips when large hands landed heavily on his waist. He allowed Cartman to pull him back against his broad chest, fists clenching when he felt the erection already hot and hard pressing the cleft of his ass. Bending forward slightly, Kyle rocked back against it, a flush creeping up his neck. Cartman grunted in his ear before whipping him around, and tearing off his hat. Kyle took the hint, stepping away from the other man to remove his glasses and set them on a nearby table, watching Cartman go lounge in a broad leather easy chair.

Fingers curling beneath the hem of his sweater, Kyle slowly drew it up his body, green eyes meeting Cartman's hooded gaze. There was a clink as Cartman lifted a glass up to pour deep red wine into it, the fragrance carrying across the room. He set the wine bottle back in the cooler, licking his lips as Kyle peeled his undershirt off, letting it drop as daintily as a handkerchief.

Now he knew to wait, shirtless with curls bouncing over his forehead and worn pants barely clinging to his slender hips. Under the amber glow of light his freckles looked like dustings of cinnamon over pale skin. He'd wondered whether Cartman hated them, marking Kyle as more of a ginger than a daywalker after all the sun he'd gotten during endless childhood summers. But Cartman had drawn designs between them with his tongue in the past, teeth grazing the brief spans of constellations. Maybe he imagined his name written among them. That thought made Kyle uneasy. He shook his head, finding Carman again in the warm room, still staring back at him with dark hidden eyes. He was waiting longer than usual to do something and Kyle fought not to fidget.

Cartman stared at the redhead's crotch, shifting in his seat. His eyes flicked up for just an instant before settling back down between Kyle's legs. The next moment slender hands were unbuttoning his pants, the zipper an ungraceful scrape in the quiet. A grin sliced across his face when he realized Kyle wasn't wearing underwear, his skin rippling with understated muscle and the stark V of his pelvis shadowed just so. Kyle's beauty was maddening. It ignited a dangerous fire inside Eric, growing with heat and passion until he felt he could fall helpless at the other man's feet. But he'd never let it get that far. He'd never swallow Kyle whole and let the man consume him like seeping poison. Cartman already felt the ache of obsession when Kyle wasn't near him, and it angered him how much he needed the redhead. How much he thirsted for his skin and hungered for stolen sounds Kyle would let slip when Cartman was inside of him. With the lamplight turning his green eyes dark Kyle looked like something ethereal, an incubus waiting to drink Cartman's soul through his pleasure. Releasing a shuddering breath, he lifted his hand and waited until Kyle's fingers slid over his palm, past it and down his arm. Gripping the redhead's wrist, he pulled him up onto the chair, suddenly looming over Eric as the personification of that wicked flame burning between them.

When Cartman lifted the strip of silk, Kyle's breath stuttered, but he remained still, straddling the other man's spread thighs. His flaccid cock twitched when the cool material slipped around first one wrist, then the other as Cartman bound him. But the bigger man paused, lips quirking as he suddenly pushed Kyle's hands behind his back and finished tying his wrists together under an unbreakable yet caressing knot of silk. Kyle tested the strength and exhaled, staring warily at Cartman sidelong while the other man reached over the side of the chair once more. This time he came back with a tie; hunter green and obviously high quality. Looping it over Kyle's head, Cartman held his gaze as he tightened the noose until it rested snugly against his Adam's apple. Kyle swallowed against it, forcing his nervousness down. Despite their dynamic, he trusted the other man. He knew how far to go, just when to stop.

Kyle's eyes widened when Cartman lifted the last piece of this game and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth, quickly latching it behind Kyle's head. The redhead struggled briefly, pupils blown wide until Eric gripped his thigh and squeezed in warning. Kyle sunk down into his lap, relaxing physically though his eyes still flashed with caution.

He didn't understand this new turn of events. Cartman _always_ used his mouth first. First he liked to look, to touch then he'd fucked his mouth until he gagged before taking him hard on the floor. Though toys weren't unheard of, their presence was a very rare occurrence. Rare enough that a seed of fear was sown into Kyle's stomach.

The whirl of thoughts going through Kyle's mind was clear as day. Eric knew their routine, knew that Kyle had found some level of comfort in the predictable nature of their rendezvous. Today would be different. Cartman cupped the side of Kyle's face, turning his head until his subtly shifting expressions were fully illuminated. He kept his hand there, reaching down with the other to brush it over Kyle's stomach. His touch trickled down until he wrapped thick fingers around Kyle's dick and left it there in limbo. Kyle bucked slightly, a tiny noise of surprise making it past the gag. A lick of arousal trailed up Eric's spine and he grinned, leaning into Kyle's space to encircle a dusky nipple with his tongue. The burst of sound from behind the gag amused him and Eric dropped his hand to smear his palm with his own precum. Now his grip back on Kyle's cock, he could easily move up and down, playing his fingers over the stiffening flesh, dipping every now and then to cup his balls and bounce them softly against the redhead's perineum.

This terrified him. Cartman _never_ pleasured him without some sort of catch. The toys heightened his level of alarm, and now the dizzying rush of unexpected pleasure played with his mind. His abs stood out starkly in the shifting light, stomach muscles tightening with each tight swipe of Cartman's hand. Kyle found a rhythm, thighs flexing as he thrust shallowly into the fleshy tunnel. Beneath the curve of his ass he could feel the head of Cartman's cock sliding against his hole, foreshadowing later. But for now he squirmed and thrashed beneath impassive brown eyes that seemed to drink in every sound, every twitch, and every unvoiced plea.

He stopped touching him anywhere else and just fisted him, watching the growing flush of his pretty skin and increasingly desperate expression. This was when Kyle's allure reached a dangerous level. When Cartman wanted to tear into him like a piece of meat. But that wasn't what he needed tonight. Not yet. Eric smiled when Kyle started shaking his head wildly, wrists twisted behind his back, his cock leaking precum profusely. He was close, whimpering loudly through the gag, tears shining at the edges of his lids, catching like stars in the sweep of his thick lashes. _Could it get any better than this?_ Eric thought.

Cartman stopped abruptly and pulled his hand away, smirking cruelly when Kyle sobbed brokenly and collapsed forward, butting his head against Cartman's chest. He dropped his hips, desperate to catch the friction, rutting shamelessly against the bigger man's thigh like some animal in heat.

Tangling his fingers deep in rusty red curls, Eric tore Kyle down off his lap. The thump of his knees hitting the floor was muffled, and Cartman ripped his head back to stare at the mesmerizing column of his white throat. He leaned swiftly down to bite the flesh, sinking his teeth down until Kyle shrieked. Releasing the man, Eric stared down as Kyle sprawled back on the floor, breathing noisily through his nose as he fought to rip his wrists free. Moving his foot forward, he caught Kyle beneath the chin and forced his head up, capturing the man's frantic gaze. Electricity burned between them, Kyle's cheeks stained with blotches of red; his hair already damp with sweat. Between his legs his cock stood painfully hard.

With grudging obedience, Kyle crawled to his knees and pushed his face into Cartman's palm. Impatiently he waited until the gag was off him, back on familiar territory. He knew how this game was played. Licking his dry lips until they glistened with saliva, Kyle bowed his head and stretched his mouth in a perfect ring around Cartman's cock. There was grunt, then blunt fingers were back in his hair, guiding his movements. He gagged and ripped his head back when Cartman forced it too far, coughing messily until the other man growled, shoving him back down on his cock to impale his mouth on the bitter flesh until Kyle hollowed his cheeks and sucked until his tongue was numb.

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. His cock disappearing between Kyle's lips, fucking his pretty face and reducing him to this; on his knees and bowed to Cartman's will, servicing his cock like he was born to. Sticking out his leg, he lifted it until his shin was resting against the underside of Kyle's ass. The redhead writhed, dragging his cock up and down Cartman's leg, humping him like a dog as he continued to suck him with frenzied energy. It was a gorgeous sight. Wicked, sinfully sweet to see this level of debauchery. Eric almost bit through his lips when Kyle moaned around his dick and came messily, green eyes squeezing shut.

He choked when Cartman grabbed the tie and ripped him back, mouth raw and numb from the friction. Kyle was shaking, stomach sticky with his own cum. He looked blearily up at Cartman, blinking away the haze as the other man unwrapped a condom and rested it on the head of his slick erection. Understanding dawned and Kyle unsteadily tottered forward on his knees, wincing at the hot sting of his wrists. Resting his side along Cartman's leg, he leaned in and, he cheeked the condom, unrolling it down Cartman's erection with his mouth until it was unfurled completely to the base. Drawing away, Kyle panted and took a moment to collect himself while Cartman lubed up his dick. Kyle flinched when the tie was yanked taught, jerking him sideways. Cartman was holding the lube expectantly and Kyle had to stare for a moment before it sunk in what the man wanted. Despite himself, Kyle still blushed when he struggled to his feet and turned around, the tie circling his neck easily as Cartman kept his hold on it. It stretched uncomfortably tight as Kyle bent from the waist, his ass presented to Cartman's view. Arcing his back into a painful curve, spreading his legs at the first brush of contact, Kyle tried to breathe steadily against the pull of the tie, one of Cartman's hands fisted in the fabric resting on his spine. The other hand was covered in lube, a finger pressing into Kyle's ass with little preamble. He hissed, bowing his head when Cartman twisted the digit cruelly, the shame of the other man knowing exactly where to press him burning bright and hot in a corner of his mind. Another finger scissored into his hole, and after a few minutes of careful stretching a third pushed in.

The pink ring of muscle loosened perfectly around his fingers, still tight enough to resist when he slowly drew the redhead backwards onto his cock. Kyle yelped when the flared head breached his hole, hands nearly white as they clenched into fists at the small of his back. Cartman granted him a grace period, waiting until Kyle's breathing was back under control before he let gravity do the work, pulling the man down until Eric's thick cock was buried to the hilt. The hand pulling the tie drew it down until the perfect lines of Kyle's back were arched, his ass pushed out obscenely until Eric could almost see the entire stretch. The sight of Kyle's tumbling curls, the angle of his spine, the clean line of the tie splitting his back, and the sweaty grip of his bound hands made Cartman's heart stop. He loved the sight of Kyle's face when he fucked him, loved to see his eyes and his mouth. But this was something different, this facelessness. He saw all that bound Kyle: the tie, the silk, his hands, and his cock. All that debased him. This was an erotic symbol that Cartman couldn't possibly resist.

A stinging slap to his ass woke Kyle up from his momentary daze, eliciting a short cry from him before the tie cut it off, choking him. His breath wheezed until Cartman slackened the noose, bucking up into Kyle's body and hitting him with unfair precision. Kyle grit his teeth and ground down, hating the undeniable coil of sensation spreading lazily up his spine. Another slap to his ass rocked him forward and he snarled, shoving back onto Cartman's cock violently, only to lift himself the next second and repeat the motion. Cartman's grunts grew louder as Kyle noisily bounced up and down on the thick erection, impaling himself in a brutal rhythm that lasted until Cartman yanked him down against his chest by the tie, Kyle lying lithely along his torso. Then he startled when Cartman moved his knees inside of Kyle's thighs and spread them, forcing Kyle wide enough to strain his hips. He was completely exposed, spread open and vulnerable. Trembling, Kyle shut his eyes as an appraising hand slid down his front, through the drying cum. Cartman canted his hips and Kyle moaned roughly, voice haggard as the new angle put the head of Cartman's cock right up against his prostate. Then thick fingers reached back up his body to wrap around his throat, the tie finally loosening as Cartman set his other hand against the chair.

Holding Kyle down, feeling the furious working of his throat as his breath was continuously limited, Cartman drilled up into the slender body. The slap of flesh on flesh grew in volume as he fucked Kyle with animalistic need. He sunk his teeth into the man's shoulder and growled viciously when Kyle gasped, struggling uselessly in his grip. Riding that razor edge, Eric pounded into him until his orgasm began to rise. He panted wetly against Kyle's ear, tongue darting out to taste him while he fucked him, keeping the redhead's legs open as he pummeled his ass. But his climax evaded him, the angle not quite enough. Snarling angrily, he threw Kyle down, not hearing the startled gasp of pain. He was on Kyle within seconds, shoving his face hard into the rug and dragging his slim hips up to re-enter him brutally, cock stabbing into his hole with ferocious force. Kyle screamed against the carpet, voice dying as Cartman buried fingers in his mouth, fucking his roughly between his lips even as his cock ravaged his body.

The silence was dominated the vicious slap of skin and the sloppy scrape of Cartman's fingers sliding in and out of Kyle' abused mouth. He strained against the curve of Kyle's ass, pumping faster and harder until his orgasm exploded into white, his voice nothing but a strangled moan as Kyle came for the second time and his inner walls clenched painfully around Eric's cock.

When he'd calmed his breathing, Eric sat still. His back was against the chair, eyes cast at Kyle. The man lay broken on the floor, still panting into the carpet fibers with his eyes closed. A knit of concentration marred his brow as if he was trying to remember how to stay alive with his insides all mixed up. Eric scooted forward and picked apart the knot binding the redhead's wrists. Kyle's eyes snapped open and he scrambled up, rubbing his raw wrists as he put distance between them. Practically clawing at his neck, the redhead got the tie loose and over his head, tossing it aside. Free from the bindings, Kyle seemed to calm down, swallowing drily until he could bring his eyes up to meet Cartman's gaze.

This was a whole other facet of Kyle's beauty. That fierce pride that somehow rekindled like a phoenix each time after Cartman had burned him to ashes. Kyle stood on unsteady feet, walking over to collect his clothes wordlessly.

Dressing in silence, Kyle kept his back to Cartman. He'd have bruises tomorrow, and for the next few days. They ached with a muted sort of pain that lingered. Reminders, each one more damning than the next. He sighed heavily, cracking his neck and rubbing at a sore spot along his spine. Until he was safely out the door and wrapped in his sweater, head covered again by his wool hat, he didn't look at Cartman. His glasses were smudged and he cleaned them in the growing drizzle outside, only looking up when they were back on his face. Cartman was standing in the doorway, staring at him. Kyle paused at the head of the stairs across the alley, both returning to their positions as if nothing had transpired. Without a word he turned and started down the steps.

…

A/N: Got my Kyman groove back!


End file.
